the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Dhakvul
This page contains both lore made by NoaTsu (Dhakvul/Fuinur_II), players on The Official Lotr Mod Server and real events that happened on the server. Special thanks to the players: beberdje, Shamiir, Herumor_II, TrueKnightmares, Kvesir, Dolkien, Cathka/Reich, stevethebuffalo, KevinLOTR, sterreperrie99, Half_Troll_Hippo, cow232, jonnymoomoomoo, woow262, Er_Murazor_, DreamLordDarkrai, Culcoron, BlackPhantom31, Chordusia, Imrazor_, Herodain. 'I am the one who serves the darkness, and the one that makes it grow' - Dhakvul The Story of Dhakvul The Maiar Before the ages there was once a Maiar which name is unknown. The only things we know of him is that he was a servant of the Valar known by many as Ulmo, King of the Sea, Lord of Waters. This Maiar was excitedat the sight of the elves who inhabited Arda. He decided to turn himself into a Noldorin Elf in Nargothrond. Some even believe that the Maiar was Celebrimbor, but no one really knows who he was. Before he had turned into an Elf he was corrupted by Morgoth (Melkor) without his knowledge. When the Nargothrond Elf died the corrupted spirit and Maiar known as Dhakvul escaped. Dhakvul had stolen the bodies of many dark and evil creatures through the times, and when they died he possesed someone else. Melkor had all but forgotten about Dhakvul's cursed soul. He wasn't in Melkor's service for a very long time, but he still worshipped him. Dhakvul was switching from one being to another, and very rarely found himself in Melkor's wars and battles. The Black Numenorean of Umbar When Numenor became inhabited he decided to create his own human body and become a Numenorean. He incarnated himself into a future lord of Umbar, Fuinur's son. Therefore he became Fuinur II. Numenor fell and he was one of the only surviving Numenoreans, and became a Black Numenorean. He woke up in South-Misty Mountains in The Third Age and was found by some Isengard Uruks. Most of them saw him only as a human and wanted to eat him, but their leader Ugluk thought this boy looked very different compared to other humans. Ugluk took the scrawny boy to all factions allied with Isengard. No one knew who this boy was, and Ugluk almost lost all hope. He travelled far south to his friends in Astrasi and to his surprise Shamiir, The Empress of The Astrasi Empire recognized this boy as a Black Numenorean. Shamiir sent him to The Havens of Umbar, where most of the Black Numenoreans lived. Kvesir, The Iron King of Umbar took him in and nurtured the boy like he was one of his own. The boy couldn't speak any languages except for Black Speech and saying Dhakvul, which Kvesir decided that Dhakvul would be his name. But when he'd had grown up and became a public figure to the Umbarrim, he was known as Fuinur II. Dhakvul was no good fighter, but he was very talented in the study of Morgoth (Melkor), The Dark Lord which the people of Umbar worshipped, especially the Black Numenoreans who started The Cult of Morgoth. Kvesir made Dhakvul his heir to the throne (Iron Heir of Umbar) when Dhakvul had grown up, as well as The Marshal of Umbar after he had trained in both fighting and strategy. The Black Numenorean of Angmar In his prime Fuinur II decided to go far north into the lands of Angmar, with the Salt Heir of Umbar, Herumor II. Fuinur II and Herumor II became members of Angmar as well, to rebuild the ancient kingdom, and join another Black Numenorean known as the Black Prince of Angmar, Er Mûrazôr. They would be considered lords in both Umbar and Angmar. Herumor II made his city in the heart of Angmar, Nikval. Fuinur II went a bit further south of Angmar into Eriador where he launched an attack upon the fortress called Fain Ostirion and took it over. He called it by a new name, Luvkahd. The old watchtower of Fain Ostirion was the only ruin left uncorrupted because of the bright light of the Lairelossë trees which were surrounding the watchtower. Luvkahd served as Fuinur II's main base of opirations. The Meeting He had an ally, who resided in Dor-en-Ernil. This ally was known as The Shipwright, the Wanderer, or simply Mormîl. He was a Maiar of Aulë, yet he had left Valinor of his own volition. Their was once a meeting between Sauron, Dhakvul, and Mormîl in Barad-Dûr. They discussed much. For instance, they pondered how Dhakvul would assist Sauron against The Last Alliance of Elves and Men, and later settle their differences. The only ones who realized that Fuinur II and the cloaked Shipwright were indeed Dhakvul and Mormîl were the Istarí (as Mormîl had talked much with Curunir in his youth), and Sauron. The mortals, on the other hand, saw them as what they appeared, an elf and a Black Numenorean. 'Why should I trust you? You are known as The Deceiver after all...'' - ''Dhakvul to Sauron when he refused to swear loyalty to him '''Appearance Black Numenorean Fuinur II's body was described as being 2.10 meters tall, as well as being very scrawny and slender. Fuinur II had red eyes and dark hair. He used a varioty of weapons such as Morgul Blades and the first sword he created called The Dwarf Cleaver. ''Fuinur II was also given the dagger ''Fire Fang ''by his elven friends of Ireldar. The hammer ''Thundas Magath (Thunder Hammer) was a gift from Herumor II in The Third Age. Bleukukun Afar Morgoavh ''meaning ''blessed by Morgoth was normally his go-to weapon. He was seen wearing black robes with golden outlines with a gemstone in the middle. This gemstone was known as The Soul Stone which traps the souls of those he kills inside it. The more living creatures and people the wearer kills, the stronger does the wearer become. He also had black battle armour which he used in duels and wars. Dhakvul also had a small amount of magic powers that he could summon and use at will, because of his Maiar origins. Like most Black Numenoreans, Fuinur II had a small amount of black magic to make him live longer, but he could use his powers to fight as well. He was known by many different names, such as Dhakvul Svartahaf, Sir Celdinen and Fuinur II. Mountain Troll One of the most notable bodies Dhakvul had possessed was the mountain troll known as Az-Laar, Hammerands, he had dark, blue skin with yellow/orange eyes and shackles around his wrists. Az-Laar earned the title by slaying Helm Hammerhand, the Ninth King of Rohan, even though most people think he was killed by Dunlendings. Just like the Ninth King of Rohan, Az-Laar used his gigantic arms to crush his enemies. Dhakvul used Az-Laar to disguise himself in darker lands like Mordor, as well as to not attract attention from those he killed. In the eyes of the Free Peoples, Az-Laar and Fuinur II (Dhakvul) were two completely different induviduals. Balrog The most destructive form Dhakvul had was his Balrog-form. Unlike the other Balrogs like Durin's Bane and Gothmog, Dhakvul's Balrog-form had dark, purple fire compared to the other 7 Balrogs' red, orange and yellow. He was the 8th balrog, still unknown to Melkor and the other Balrogs. When Dhakvul failed to contain his anger, the Balrog-form would be unleashed upon the poor souls who witnessed it. 'I am a friend to the people of Mordor, but not necessarily to you...' Dhakvul to Sauron continued And btw, before you comment, yes I use The Hammer of Sauron's look from Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor. Since he is non-canon I can do whatever I want with him, even use him as my own look without lore nerds getting pissed :PCategory:Players Category:Men Category:Evil Category:Harad Category:Eriador